Oh the pain that is caused
by Niricko
Summary: this is about Ryou and Joey and the pain that is caused onto them. (On Hold)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the song by our lady peace nor do I own YGO.  
  
A/N: This just popped into my mind. be confused if you wish.  
  
Legend: *~ song ~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou woke up by the sun streaming into his window and blinding him.  
  
'Why?' He thought looking around the trashed house, 'Why dose Bakura only know how to inflict pain and never kindness?' He got up, limping into the bathroom.  
  
*~ I crawled out from the pain of yesterday I crawled to you and I said all the things that you said to say Have I said enough ~*  
  
The mirror was broken, again, the curtains partly torn off the hinges of the shower, the bathroom, a whole mess. Tripping Ryou found a note in one of Bakura's pants. He picked it up and fumbled to open it, but he stopped to look in the bedroom. Flash backs from the night before came to his mind.  
  
*~ Do you like it yeah-yeah Do you like it yeah-yeah  
  
I know why you're playing these dirty games They're killing me and I know how you love to watch me beg Well here I am ~*  
  
Joey grabbed his bag, tears falling from his ever crying eyes, started to put his things in it.  
  
'I HATE YOU!' he said in his mind, "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!" He yelled. "SHUT UP!" Shouted his abusive father, "Or I'll give you another beatin'!"  
  
*~ Do you like it yeah-yeah And do you like it yeah-yeah And do you like it yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah  
  
I don't wanna be a puppet for you Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding I don't wanna be a sucker for you, oh yes you I hate myself for begging I hate myself for staying I hate myself for listening to You ~*  
  
Joey Stepped out of his room with his bag on his back. He looked to his left, then he looked to his right. There his drunken father stood with a bottle in his hand.  
  
*~ It's too little to late Well I can't escape So begging you please I changed all the things that you told me to change I'm on my knees ~*  
  
Ryou examined himself in the mirror to find he had bruises on his face and another black eye. He discovered some cuts on his arms from broken lamps that Bakura threw at him and shattered against the wall he was cornered on.  
  
*~ Do you like it yeah-yeah And do you like it yeah-yeah And do you like it yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah  
  
I don't wanna be a puppet for you Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding I don't wanna be a sucker for you, ah yes you I hate myself for begging I hate myself for staying I hate myself for listening to you ~*  
  
Joey started to run, twisting and turning, up and down the streets of Domino city.  
  
'I need to run' he thought, 'It's for my life'  
  
*~ I just wanna get out Stuck inside of this Waiting for something else Waiting to exist Can you offer me help Help from what I missed, I missed, I ~*  
  
'Why dose he like beating on me?' 'Why dose he like throwing stuff at me?' 'Why dose he like to throw me around the house like I'm a doll?' 'Why doesn't he love me like a father?' 'Why can't he be like a big brother for me?'  
  
Joey and Ryou asked these questions as they struggled to survive the wounds that have been caused  
  
*~ Do you like it yeah-yeah Do you like it yeah-yeah Do you like it yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah  
  
I don't wanna be a puppet for you Don't wanna bite the hand that's feeding I don't wanna be a sucker for you, oh yes you I hate myself for begging I hate myself for staying I hate myself for listening to you oh I For listening to you oh I For listening to you oh I For listening to you oh ~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow.. I actually wrote that. * blinks* that's freaky. well please review and tell me how you liked it Until next fic or story, C YA!! -Niricko 


	2. The Puppy At My Door

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO!  
  
A/N: this was supposed to be a one-chapter thing!! DAM YOU!! DAM YOU CURSID FEELINGS FOR OTHERS!!! DAM!!! Dam you. * cries* *stops *First of all, I don't know what to write! I need ideas! This is going to be sooo short...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou heard the doorbell ring. As he passed the rooms of his house, he looked in them to see if it was clean enough to have visitors over. He did not wan to know what his Yami did to him. By then he was fully clothed and at the door. He looked through the spy hole and saw Joey. With tears in his eyes. Ryou opened the door as fast as he could and invited Joey in.  
  
"Have a seat," Ryou said guiding the shaken Joey onto a couch. "What's wrong?" He sat next to Joey. "I'm not going back" Was all that Joey said before dropping the bag and putting his face in his hands. Ryou wondered why Joey would come to him. Why not Tristan, Yugi, Tea, why him? "Not going back where?" Ryou asked putting his arm around Joey to give him support. "Home," he looked up, tears running down his cheeks, "I can't take it. He's always drunk, and the place smells!" "Who's always drunk?" "My 'Father'" He looked forward and the tears stopped. Ryou gave him a tissue. Joey whipped his wet cheeks. "You're probably wondering why I came here right?" Ryou nodded softly. "Yugi is gone to Egypt, Tea is working, and Tristan would just end up saying 'Suck it up'" Some tears formed in his eyes. Ryou took his arm away and noticed it was bloody. "Joey, you're bleeding" "I am? Joey looked at his left arm "Your right, I am. not the first time that happened. Damn beer bottles." "Come with me" Ryou lead Joey to the bathroom.  
  
Joey sat on the covered toilet looking at his bleeding arm to see how far up his arm it is, while Ryou looked in the mirror cabinet for some disinfectant and a washcloth.  
  
"This might sting" Ryou said putting the disinfectant on a washcloth. Joey nodded and closed his eyes and turned away. Ryou placed the cloth on the cut. Joey's eyes shot open and he took a long startled breath. He cringed. Ryou took off the cloth and replaced it with another that had water on it. The pain died away but only for a small moment. After cleaning the cut, Rou bandaged it up. "That wasn't so bad" Joey said inspecting his bandaged arm. "Where did you learn how to handle situations like that? I thought you were the kind of guy who would faint at the sight of blood" "I went to a medical training course when I babysat smaller kids" Ryou said putting the bottle away and rinsing the two cloths out and putting tem on a rack to dry. "You babysat?" Ryou nodded. "I use to," He shrugged "but now, I got tired of taking care of kids" He lied. "Okay, got any food?" Joey gave a puppy dogface at Ryou to feed him. "Yes, Your hungry aren't you?" Joey nodded and followed Ryou to the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TOLD JA IT WOULD BE SHORT!!! I thought it would be longer. Oh well!! I guess it won't be a one-chapter thing. vote to be Yaoi!! It's all up to you pplz! NO LEMONS!!  
  
Well Until next chappie, story or fic, C YA!!!! -Niricko^.^ 


End file.
